Dazzling Light
Origin Born to the former musical star, Artemis Sky, Snowy Sky knew very little about her father. She knew that her father had fled after her birth, and she always despised him for never being present. Then, she began to uncover the truth about her father. At first it was little things, like newspaper clippings and journal entries. Then, the press uncovered the rest of the truth. Snowy Sky was half-dragon, her father was the dragon Brimestone. When this secret came out, Artemis' family and fans ridiculed her, and her life and career began to fall apart. Artemis Sky took her own life, leaving Snowy Sky left alone in the world, still searching for answers. She got her answers only a few short years later, when she met a pegasus named Shining Lamentations. Lamentations took Snowy Sky under her wing and taught her in the art of photokinesis and pyrokinesis. Lamentations later told her that she was a Blest, a mortal with angel blood, blessed by the angel Gabriel himself. After only a few short months of training, Lamentations let Snowy Sky out into the world with a new name: Dazzling Light. Dazzling Light set off into the world, with even more questions and still not enough answers. Personality Most of the time, Dazzling Light is stable and calm, albeit a little fiery. But if her friends, family, or self are threatened, she enters a fit of rage that cannot be tempered by anypony. Often when she is thrown into these fits of rage, she hunts down her enemies relentlessly. If she catches them, she attempts to burn them to crisp with her fiery dragon breath. Those that stay on her good side find that she can be as kind and nice as any ordinary pony. Most of the time, so long as one does not anger her, she will stay rather neutral. Relationships Ironworks Originally, Dazzling was suspicious of Ironworks, since he is able to summon portals to Hell. They did not speak much until Dazzling asked him to help her on a quest to steal power from Hell. They then ran into Blackheart, a lord of Hell, and had to flee. The new portal then led them to a barren planet. Dazzling kept trying to get Ironworks to leave with her, but Ironworks kept persisting that they explore instead of going straight home. Eventually, Dazzling caved and agreed with Ironworks. After finding a spaceship and fighting off aliens, Dazzling and Ironworks slowly drew closer together. Obscure Acolyte Dazzling Light met Obscure Acolyte when he had been severely wounded in a battle. She nursed him back to health and they soon drew close. After a while, Dazzling Light bore Acolyte's children. Then, there relationship deteriorated after Acolyte became more distant. Dazzling Light then went on a journey and fell in love with Ironworks. After returning back to Maretropolis, Acolyte tried to murder her. He failed and was killed by Ironworks. Dazzling Light still feels responsible for Acolyte's death and can barely look at her child Goldenheart as she sees Acolyte in her eyes. Category:Hero Category:Power Pony